


Supernatural Blood

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Vampire Lance x Werewolf Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), mentions of blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Lance is feeding off of Keith too much, and it's starting to catch up with him.





	Supernatural Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but oh well it's fine the way it is

Being a supernatural creature had a lot of benefits, Keith believed. He could survive stab wounds and eat bullets if he wanted, and his five senses were way better than a regular human. He could live as a human one day, and a wolf the next. He could be free and just live as he wanted, being the only werewolf in his town. 

However, he isn’t invincible. He could die from blood loss if his wounds don’t heal quick enough. Full moons could fuck up his thinking and make him want to hunt or fight anything he saw. He even had fucking heats, which were worse than full moons in his opinion. 

He wasn’t like Lance. All Lance needed to survive was blood. He just had to avoid the sun and holy shit that a lot of religious people who believed in supernatural creatures held onto. The two became roommates during the first year of college, and slowly grew to care for each other even though they were natural enemies. 

Keith gave Lance his blood willingly now. Ever since that one night where Lance caught him in his jacket and they fucked basically, Lance has been feeding off of Keith regularly. Of course, it didn’t bother Keith. His body could heal quicker than a human’s, and having a vampire feed off of him every day wasn’t a big deal. 

But now it was becoming a problem. It began to turn from one feeding to two every day, then three. Keith wasn’t fazed at first, knowing Lance never had a partner to feed off of whenever he was hungry or just feeling snacky. But his body couldn’t keep up with the constant blood loss. His brother Shiro was the first to notice his slower actions during class. Keith took notice afterwards how dizzy he got if he stood too fast. Even his strength weakened. 

Keith knows he needs to confront Lance about this. Lance probably doesn’t realize Keith does have a limit like humans do. It was probably Keith’s fault considering he told Lance it was fine. Now that he thinks about it, that was a terrible idea. 

“Hey, babe.” Keith looked up from his cooking at Lance, who just came home from his night classes. Keith hums, continuing to stir the sauce for his spaghetti. He made more than usual to see if Lance will eat any, a backup plan incase Lance is hungry. 

Lance’s arms slid around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder. “Dinner?” 

“Mmhm,” Keith nods, turning the stove off and starting to mix the sauce with noodles. “Hungry?” 

“Yeah,” Lance leans closer, looking at the food curiously. Keith almost smiled, grabbing a bowl to put the food in for them. Lance waited until Keith moved the pots off the stove to slide his hands under Keith’s shirt, rubbing his smooth pale sides and stomach. Keith giggles softly, elbowing Lance playfully. 

Lance grins and tugs Keith away from his food, one hand sliding further up Keith’s body while the other cups Keith’s jaw. Keith hums, letting Lance tilt his head back to meet his lips in a tender kiss. Slow and sweet, with a slight slide of tongue, has Keith’s knees feeling weak. Lance was always so gentle with him even though he didn’t need to be. Keith could handle his strength, but he still enjoys the gentle touches. 

He honestly should’ve saw it coming. With one hand playing with Keith’s chest and the other holding his jaw, Keith shouldn’t be surprised when Lance tilted his head and pressed his fangs against his skin gently. 

Keith gives him a small whine, grabbing his hands quickly and jerking his head away from him. Lance jolts, surprised, and leans back away from Keith. “Woah, you okay?” 

“Lance, can we talk?” Keith said, turning to face the vampire. Lance raises a confused eyebrow but nods, pulling his hands back to lean against the counter. Keith takes a moment to find the right way to say this. “I need you to stop sucking my blood for a bit.” Yeah, good enough. 

“Huh?” Lance looks even more confused. “Why? Did something happen?”

“You could say that,” Keith shrugs, grabbing their bowl of dinner. He leads Lance over to the couch, noticing the disappointed but worried look on his face. “You’ve just been taking too much blood. I’m starting to loose my strength.” 

“Wait, really?” Lance didn’t look disappointed anymore. His eyes glow with concern instead. “When did that start?” 

“Few days ago,” Keith rubs the back of his neck, giving him a small smile. “I’m okay, really. I just think one or two bites a day is enough after I heal up a bit.” 

“You’re sure?” Lance asks, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Keith ruffles his hair, leaning into him. “You’re okay with this, right?” 

“Of course I am,” Lance grins, kissing his cheek. “I can survive days without blood. I just love yours so much it makes me want it all the time,” he murmurs the last part into his ear, making Keith flush and elbow him playfully. Lance laughs, wrapping his arms around him firmly. “Now go ahead and eat. Get your strength back up for me.” 

Keith rolls his eyes, taking a bite of his food. “You better keep your fangs to yourself, or else I’ll get nothing back.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Lance nuzzles his neck, reaching over for the remote to turn on the tv. “Just feed me that food of yours and I’ll be happy.” 

Keith couldn’t hide his grin, turning his attention to the show Lance put on. “I knew you liked my cooking.” 

“Oh shush,” Lance kisses his cheek, reaching for his fork for a bite of his food. “I just prefer blood, obviously.” 

“And I prefer fresh meat from the woods, but you don’t see me going out there every night,” Keith shoots back. 

Lance clicks his tongue. “You would if you could.” 

“Well, I guess you’re not wrong,” Keith leans up, turning to give him a kiss. “Thank you though.” 

Lance smiles, brushing Keith’s hair out of his face. “No problem, babe. Your health is more important.” Keith beams, nuzzling closer to him with a sigh of content. Lance kisses the top of his head, squeezing his arms around his waist. “Hey, I love you.” 

Keith’s smile widens. “I love you too.”


End file.
